Moon and Sun
by Mew Draiku
Summary: [RxM Oneshot] Ryou's a god! One day he meets a strange mortal and befriends him. [again, I suck at summaries.]


Mew: Well, for those of you who are getting impatient with _The Prince of Thieves and the Slave_, here's a little oneshot I made up so you can get your fix of angstshipping.

Draiku: Why are you making new stories when you should be working on your chapter ones!

Mew: Reason one – I'm stuck on TPoTatS and Puppy. And I'm almost finished with chapter 6 of WHC, but I'm kind of stuck on that one. (It should be up soon, though, since it's almost done. I started chap. 6 way before I posted chap. 5.)

Draiku: You should learn to work on a schedule. Make up a deadline or something!

Mew: Maybe I will, since I work best under pressure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 'Kay?

Moon and Sun

Ryou was a god. He was an important god, too. He was the god of the moon and the stars, the night sky, and wolves. In truth, Ryou was many gods, but most identified him as the god of the moon.

Ryou was different from all the other gods, Zeus, Ra, Buddha, any that you could name. He didn't like the Heavenly realm of the gods, he actually preferred to live on Earth, acting as a mortal. He loved the changing climate and the different types of terrain. His favorite terrain were the colder climates, so he was currently living in Canada. He also loved crowded places, so he lived in one of the bigger cities.

He sat, reading an old papyrus from Egypt, in his apartment. He knew every single language that there had ever been, and could speak, read, and write all of them fluently. He didn't need an occupation because he could just create whatever he needed.

Ryou finished reading and set it aside gently. This was an ancient artifact, so he needed to be careful with it. He had heard from the Messenger of the Gods, Mercury, that the previous god of the sun had died (yes, gods could die, when they wanted to, of course, or when another god killed them,) and had been replaced by a younger god. Ryou naturally wondered who this younger god was, usually the god of the sun was wise, old, and experienced.

Ryou heard someone knocking on his door. He opened it to be greeted by the mortal form of Horus. Horus' mortal form was a strong, yet slim man with pitch black hair and tanned skin. His eyes were green and he wore earrings of gold.

"Horus! How are you doing? Come in, what brings you here?" he said, shaking Horus' hand in greeting. Horus smiled back.

"Good day to you, Ryou. I'm doing quite well, actually. Anyway, I've come with dire news," he said, his smile fading slightly. Ryou nodded and Horus sat down across from Ryou in one of the chairs.

"What would that be?" he asked. Horus sighed.

"You remember Bakura, correct?" he started. Ryou nodded.

"Why, what happened to him?" Bakura was Ryou's older brother. They were twins, but Bakura was still considered older by a minute. And of course, when twin gods are born, one is always good and the other is always evil. Despite Bakura's evil nature, Ryou still cared for him like a true brother.

"Well, Set promoted him. Now he and some other god get to punish anyone who comes to Hell." Hell was the universal word for the world where evil souls would go, except it would sound different in other languages, like how the ancient Egyptians would call it Tuat.

Ryou sighed. He knew about Bakura's methods of torture, quite well, in fact. He had first hand experience of them.

"Was Set drunk when he did that, perchance?" Ryou asked. Horus laughed loudly.

"I believe so! If it were my decision, Bakura would be the god of jerks!" he said. Ryou laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, definitely. Who's the other god working with him?" he asked. Horus shrugged.

"No one really knows his name, except that he is the embodiment of suffering and vengeance. That's all I can tell you of him," he replied. Ryou nodded.

"I see," he murmured.

"Well, I should get going. Bakura actually wanted me to tell that to you, since he can't come out of Tuat without causing a commotion." Ryou nodded and followed after Horus to the door.

"Could you tell Bakura that I said congratulations on the promotion?" he asked. Horus nodded.

"Of course, Ryou. I'll see you." He grew huge hawk wings and flew away, back towards the Realm of the Gods. Ryou waved, and then closed the door. He looked at the time. It was quite late. It was also time to make the moon shrink just the tiniest bit. He took out a silver model of the moon and cupped it within his hands. The dent in it grew larger, but only slightly. He squeezed his hands and the silver model became dust that flew towards the moon at a rapid rate. Ryou sighed happily and went to bed.

-

Ryou walked down the street and saw a boy that appeared to be in his middle twenties. The boy had light blond hair that reflected the sunlight and tanned skin, but the most surprising of his features were his eyes. They were a violet color, one eye color that Ryou had never seen before on mortals. The boy was very peaceful, humming a tune as he strolled down the sidewalk.

The boy smacked into what looked like a teenage delinquent. He growled.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? Can't you see that people are trying to walk here? So why do you walk like you own the place?" he snarled. Ryou decided that he had a very fiery personality, one that could change from passive, like a candle, to violent, like a forest fire. Ryou kind of liked this.

"Idiot," the teenager muttered, pushing past him. The fiery man grabbed him by the collar and held him up threateningly.

"Do you even know who I am?" he growled in the teen's face.

"No, and frankly, I don't give a damn," the teen replied rudely.

"Well, I can tell you that I make the rules of the Universe, something that I doubt that you can do," the man said with a smirk. Ryou blinked. Maybe the man wasn't fiery, maybe he was just psychopathic.

"You're fuckin' insane." The teen pushed off of the man and then pushed past Ryou. Ryou fell to the ground with a slight gasp and glared at him. When he was about to get up, he saw a hand reaching towards him.

"Here, need some help?" It was the fiery boy. "That guy was an idiot. He should have done that to me, instead. Heck, I was the one picking on him." Ryou blinked and took his hand. The boy pulled him up carefully.

"Thank you," Ryou said. This was one of the main reasons that he liked living among mortals so much. Only a few gods would help him up in this situation, one of which was Khensu-Nefer-Hetep, the Egyptian god of love and care.

"No problem. My name is Malik, Malik Ishtar. What's yours, if you don't mind me asking?" he replied. Ryou blinked. Ishtar was a goddess of war and sex. Then again, that usually meant nothing. He knew a guy with the last name of Osiris. Ryou mentally slapped himself for obsessing over people with the same names of gods or goddesses.

"I'm Ryou," Ryou replied. "Um, Ryou Bakura." Malik blinked at him and stared for a second. "What?" Ryou asked.

"It's nothing. Hey, were you headed anywhere?" he asked. Ryou shook his head. "Would you like to come with me to this new video game arcade?" Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He enjoyed video games, after all. He and Malik walked to the arcade and cashed in their money. Ryou had created it when Malik wasn't looking, of course. Ryou immediately went to a shooting game. Even though he was a god and most would suspect that he disliked such games, he enjoyed them. Mostly for the graphics, not the violence.

Ryou, while he was shooting a killer zombie in the forehead multiple times, noticed Malik walk over to a DDR machine. Ryou had tried those out before, and only made a fool of himself. But Malik had a look of one who was extremely experienced at the game, one that Ryou only saw occasionally.

Malik slipped in a few coins and chose a song. He then set the level on "heavy" and the game started. The song he had chosen was the hardest of them all, and Ryou wondered why he looked so casual about it. Malik stood in the center of the DDR, not even reaching for the bar behind him that was used for support. The arrows flew from the bottom of the screen to the top at a fast rate, and Malik moved to the arrows perfectly.

Ryou stood, staring at him with amazement. He dropped the gun in his hands, not really caring that a zombie was "tearing him apart." He was fascinated by Malik's smooth, quick movements and wondered how long it took for Malik to master this. The game he was playing ended, and soon after so did Malik's. By then, many people had gathered around to watch. They even began applauding just as Malik stumbled over and caught himself on the bar. He looked to Ryou and grinned slightly.

"My goal's to get that song and level absolutely perfect. I missed two steps, so I still gotta practice," he said. Ryou's eyes widened at him.

"Are you kidding! That was perfect! You're a master at that!" he exclaimed. Malik shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably from your point of view. No offense, but you don't exactly look like the type of guy who plays DDR a lot," he said. Ryou scratched the back of his head.

"I've only played it once before, and I ended up falling flat on my face," he replied, blushing. Malik laughed.

"Oh, your character just died," he said and pointed at the game behind Ryou. Ryou blinked, then gasped.

"Crap! No fair! There needs to be a pause button on here somewhere!" he whined and hit the "coin return" button. "I want my money back!" Malik laughed some more. Ryou frowned, wishing that gods really could do everything.

"Huh, I just realized," Malik said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Tomorrow's the first day of summer." Ryou blinked.

"It is, isn't it? I totally forgot," he said.

"Wow, look at the time," Malik muttered, looking to his watch. "I'd better get back home. Sun's gotta set sometime." Ryou blinked, not hearing Malik's last sentence. "You should get home quickly, too. There have been rumors that there's a particularly nasty gang around this area." Ryou snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I heard of them," he mumbled. He paused. "Hey, um, we're friends, right?" Malik looked over his shoulder to Ryou.

"Of course we are. Or at least I want to be friends with you," he said and smiled. Ryou smiled back. "Here's my phone number." He handed Ryou a piece of a receipt with some numbers on the blank side.

"Thanks. Here's mine," Ryou said and handed Malik a piece of a receipt with his number on it.

"Thanks, Ryou," Malik said. They left the arcade, chatting a little bit, and finally went their separate ways.

"Bye, Malik," Ryou called and waved.

"See ya, Ryou," Malik called back.

-

Ryou smiled to himself as he came to his apartment door. Malik was his first mortal friend. All of his other friends were gods or goddesses, mostly because beings of the Heavenly realms interacted with each other better than with mortals. This was because some mortals wouldn't believe that a certain religion's gods or goddesses existed. That would obviously make interaction between mortals and gods tough.

But Ryou had finally broken that barrier between the gods and the mortals. Now, maybe it would be easier to interact with one another. He took out his silver model and made it become slightly smaller. As usual, the dust flew out of his apartment and to the moon.

Ryou sat in his bed, setting his alarm, and then lied down, pulling the covers to his neck.

-

Ryou and Malik visited each other quite a bit during the next few months. One day, Ryou got to visit Malik's home.

"Wow, it's quite hot in here," Ryou commented when he entered Malik's apartment.

"Yeah…I've been meaning to get the AC fixed, but I guess that I'm getting lazy about it. Um, want something to drink, then?" Malik offered.

"Please," Ryou replied.

"Then what would you like?"

"Something, anything cold," Ryou said. "Maybe a Coke?" Malik nodded and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he came out with two cans of Coke in his hands. Ryou thought that it was odd that he didn't hear the refrigerator door open. He shook it off, decided that the heat was playing tricks on his mind, and took the Coke from Malik gratefully.

"Thank you," he murmured. Malik nodded. Ryou was over at Malik's for a specific reason. They were going to watch a great new movie that had just come out on DVD called "Sun Set, Moon Rise." It was supposed to be really good, and sad. Malik had bought it, but he still hadn't seen it yet. He wanted to watch it with Ryou.

The two sat on the couch parallel to the television. Malik took out a remote and flicked on the TV, then flicked on the DVD player. After a few advertisements, he played the movie. Only twenty minutes into the film, Ryou started crying. Malik was too, just not as much as Ryou.

After two more hours of crying, the movie ended. Ryou blinked his teary, brown eyes.

"That was sad," he mumbled. Malik nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was. Very sad," he said softly.

"Just think…what if that happened to one of us?" Malik shuddered at the thought. The movie had included rape, murder, and masochism. Malik definitely didn't want to go through all that. And neither did Ryou, apparently.

"It was really good, though," Malik said, trying to lighten the mood. Ryou nodded, smiling.

"Thanks for letting me watch it with you," he said. But the main reason Ryou had come was because he wanted to spend time with Malik. He had grown closer to this mortal than he suspected he would, so close it could seem like love. In fact it was, despite the fact that both were male.

"Sure, no problem," Malik answered. Ryou occasionally wondered what Malik thought of him. Did he think him weird because he had to go home before nightfall, so he could do his duty of making the moon smaller? Or did he just not mind at all? This thought always pestered Ryou, and it made him worried.

But then again, it wouldn't matter if Malik loved him back. Godly beings were forbidden to have a romantic relationship with a mortal. Otherwise, their soul would be destroyed. Ryou never really understood why, many gods had relationships with mortals. Maybe it was only the "smaller" gods that would be destroyed. He was never quite sure about it, although, and though his heart wanted Malik, his mind told him to not chance anything.

"Ryou…" Malik murmured, breaking Ryou from his thoughts. "I…I didn't actually invite you here to see this movie." Ryou blinked.

"Then why did you invite me?" he asked. Malik lowered his head, biting his lower lip slightly.

"I…Ryou, I…" He held his head with one hand, looking worried. "I love you. And I wanted to tell you." Ryou gasped. Malik… _loved_ him? It didn't seem possible, it seemed like a dream! But Ryou could tell that it was real, all gods could tell the difference between a dream and real life, no matter how realistic the dream may be.

"You…you do?" he asked softly and Malik nodded. Ryou frowned, cursing himself for what he was about to say. "I'm…I'm sorry, Malik. But we can't be together." Malik looked up, staring at him with sad eyes.

"It's because I'm a boy, isn't it? Is that why?" he asked. Ryou shook his head quickly.

"No, that's not the reason at all! I promise! I actually love you too, but…" Malik cut him off.

"Then why can't we be together?" he wondered.

"Because…because I'm not what you think I am. I'm not mortal. I'm the god of the moon, the stars, the night sky, and even wolves, but mostly the moon." Malik stared at him, his eyes wide. "Having a romantic relationship with a mortal is forbidden for godly beings. I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Then…then prove it," Malik said. Ryou nodded and took out his silver moon model. It was nearly full now, so he pointed out the window.

"Watch the moon," he muttered. Malik watched and Ryou made it into a mere sliver. Malik gasped and Ryou quickly turned it back.

"But Ryou," Malik said, "we can be together. Now I'm sure of it. Neither of us will get harmed." He seemed relieved. Ryou stared at him.

"But you're mortal!" Malik shook his head.

"No, actually. I'm the god of the sun, comets, the daytime sky, and lions. Mostly the sun, although," he said, smiling at Ryou. Ryou gasped.

"You're kidding! Prove it!" he said. Malik nodded and walked to a small table. He pulled the cloth over an object that Ryou thought was just for decoration, revealing a model of the sun and all the planets surrounding it.

"Of course, since I control the sun, I naturally can control the seasons, too. And this is why it was so hot in here," Malik said. "In fact, I'll make it winter." He made the small model of Earth go forwards a few centimeters. Ryou looked outside and saw that it was snowing, then it became sunny again. "Don't worry, we haven't aged a bit. That would be Father Time's job."

"So…you really are a god," Ryou muttered. Malik nodded. "Then we can be together!" He hurried to Malik and pulled the taller god into a hug. Malik hugged him back, resting his chin on the crown of Ryou's head.

"That's what I said. Of course, I was willing to break the rules if you really were mortal. Gods and goddesses rarely get caught being with a mortal," he said. Ryou nuzzled him lovingly and Malik stroked Ryou's hair. He gently pulled away, tilting Ryou's face up by the chin, and they pulled in to a gentle kiss.

Malik pulled away again and smiled warmly at Ryou, who smiled back, his eyes filling with tears.

"What is it?" Malik asked him gently, wiping away one of the falling tears.

"I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been in my life," Ryou replied. Malik kissed Ryou's tears away and gently held Ryou in his arms.

"I love you, Ryou," Malik murmured.

"I love you too, Malik," Ryou murmured back and they kissed again, happily together for all time.

End

Mew: Well, I hope that you enjoyed all the fluffy stuff! –smile- Oh, and I was thinking of making a sequel of this about Bakura mysterious partner in Hell. (I bet you already have a good idea about who it is, tho'…) If you're interested, then just tell me in a PM or review.

Yoko: Please R&R, we really appreciate it!


End file.
